A Trinity Island Fan-Fiction
by ButterBeerFireWhisky
Summary: Waking up on a small deserted island all except for a cow , Syndicate, Jericho, Firefox and CaptainSparkles have no idea who they are apart from their names, but when one event leads to another will they be able to survive and complete the task at hand? Read to find out. (Will containcontained and other bad stuff yo' momma don't want you reading XD).
1. Chapter 1

Hello, good friends.

First of all yes I did kind of rush this since this is tiny and I did do it on my phone and it is a small introduction to the story I will be writing. This is about Sydicate , Sparkles , Jerichos and Firefox's new mine craft series. I just kind of thought 'Imma write this shot down.' If you haven't already seen the first video of the series you should go check it out. Hopefully I will add more if this tommorow. (Oh and by the way I need you guys to help me to decide to help me to decide whether to continue to my mianite fan fic, Emily Waters). It will seriously be helpful thanks!

Summary:

Waking up on a small deserted island all except for a cow , Syndicate, Jericho, Firefox and CaptainSparkles have no idea who they are apart from their names, but when one event leads to another will they be able to survive and complete the task at hand? Read to find out. (Will containcontained and other bad stuff yo' momma don't want you reading g XD).

* * *

><p>"Dude , wake up!" The voice was a distant echo and was unfamiliar in my mind. The hands of the voice's owner shook me awake, my body felt numb. And as I opened my eyes slightly , a bright light almost blinding me revealing a dancing shadow above.<p>

"Am I dead?" I groaned, beginning to recognise the familiar sound of crashing waves on a shore.

"Far from it friend," the voice replied, "in fact I have no idea where we are and I'd really like you to tell me if you know where we are?" This question caused my eyes to snap open. The voice belonged to a boy with light(ish) hair and he stood other me, slightly crouched and his hands rested on knees.

"What do you mean?" I groaned before sitting up and taking in my surroundings, "oh."

"Yup." The boy pressed his lips together as he watched me look around in sudden panic. Two trees sat on opposite sides of the island and flowers dotted the long grass like someone had carelessly stopped them wherever. I call this place an island because that's exactly what it is; it was just bigger than a football pitch. Surrounded by a vast sea we were in the middle of no where, small islands dotted randomly to the left and right hand side.

"Let me help you up?" The boy asked standing up straight before offering his left hand. I sighed, accepting it and soon enough I was standing up. We both stood there in silence for a moment not sure what to do until the boy spike again. "Names Tom, what's yours?" At first I had no idea why this surprised me but then it dawned on me. I knew nothing about myself. Tom smiled a grim smile as though he understood, was he going through the same thing? Where was I from? Did I have a family? All I knew was my name.

"Tucker," I eventually spoke, "My name is Tucker." Tom rested his hand on the back of his neck.

"You don't know either do you? About your life."

"Nop-" I started before being interrupted by a sudden yell.

"Tom get overr here! There's another one! I think she's hurt!" Immediately Tom set off at a run and I followed, not knowing exactly what the actually Hell was happening.


	2. A Trinity Island Fan-Fic: Chapter Two

Okay I just realised how rude the 'momma won't want yo reading' line was. I have no idea why I put that but I guess I'll know as the story progresses XD

Okay so this is another really really tiny chapter but I promise I will begin to make them much bigger from now on. Since my laptop is broke I'm wwriting these on my phone -.- the joys.

Thank you guys for such positive reviews!

Remember to review so I know what to change, and what you guys think about the story! Thanks :p

We reached them within seconds. The boy who yelled for Tom was kneeling by a girl who sat, clutching her arm. Brown hair fell around her face messy, as green eyes filled with tears. Looking to her arm, I saw why she was gripping it. The blood dripped on the white sand staining it red.

"Shit, how did this happen?" The dark haired boy asked her trying to pry her hand away from her arm, but she refused.

"Leave me be" She pleaded rather than asked, stumbling to stand up. I caught her uninjured arm to stop her from falling over. Immediately she pulled herself away from me, glaring into my eyes. Why out of all things did her voice sound familiar? And why did I feel as though I knew those emerald green eyes? The grubby orange hoody seemed familiar too. Who was this girl? Why was she now looking to the sky in silence. I followed her gaze and white candyfloss clouds drifted across the blue sky.

"What's your name?" I brought my gaze back to her face , trying to pin point any moment I could have met her. But I hit a brick wall of any life I had had previously.

"Sonja."


	3. Chapter 3

Another Trinity Island Chapter for you all! I hope you guys enjoy it and thank you for all your reviews! sorry if I cannot exactly capture their characters, I always have trouble with that:3 let you know what you guys think and I apologise in advance for any delays on the story updates xD

* * *

><p>As I sat there, legs wrapped in my arms and my pointed chin resting on top of them I couldn't stop thinking about what had happened. To wake up someplace you had never been to before or even thought about was torture. Then to find out the only thing you can remember is your name<em>. But he was familiar.<em> Stop thinking that. It was night now and the bright white moon sat on a blanket of darkness. Stars scattered carelessly, the night had arrived much to quickly. Never mind where they were, what the hell was this place?

Muffled footsteps approached from behind me, I had been left alone till now upon request. I had needed to be alone with my mind. Barely giving the person so much as a glance they sat down beside me on the sand to join in watching the rolling waves. "I brought some stuff to bandage you up, it's not exactly the best first aid kit but I guess it'll do."_ There he was, the familiar voice and the familiar warmt_h. The thought was pushed to the back of my mind as I suddenly remembered the fact I had a wound.

"Thanks," I muttered before turning to face the materials he had brought. He was right, it was definitely no first aid kit. Tucker had collected moss as padding and large leaves for the main bandage part, pretty smart. Especially the fact he had woven strands of grass together to tie off the bandages. I managed a slight smile, before reaching for them. As my hand touched the green leaves I felt his awkward hand on mine,stopping me. My face immediately reddened, what was he doing? I looked up at him and he stared back, mainly in concern.

"Would you like me to patch it up for you? I mean you can't exactly do it with one hand now can you?" Hiding my face behind my brown hair I simply nodded, I suppose he was right. Gently I felt his hand lift off mine so that he could grab the materials. He was careful as he raised my sleeve to access the wound before cleaning it with some of the moss.

"How exactly did you do this?" He asked wrapping the leaves tightly around my arm, " I mean it's not exactly going to kill you but it's still a bad injury." How did I get this injury? All I could remember was waking up to Jordan's face and a throbbing pain in my arm.

"That's the thing, I don't know," I winced slightly as he began to tie the bandages off with the makeshift string.

"Well that's worrying..."

"What do you mean?" I asked, pulling my sleeve,down after he finished attending to the wound. Tucker sat back in the sand, leaning back on his hands.

"Well obviously you were attacked or injured by whoever was bringing us hear or when we journeyed here. Maybe if it was a person that hurt you then maybe they were the ones who brought you here."

"Oh," I sat back and though about that for a second, stroking along the wound on my forearm. "Why us?"

"I think the people who brought is here will be thinking 'why not?'" A shiver went down my spine.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys xD thanks for the reviews and I hope you enjoy this chapter!

A shiver went down my spine as he spoke those words; Why not? My eyes flickered to his and I saw he felt the same thing, fear. Why not us, four people who knew nothing about themselves never mind each other. Did whoever put us here purposely wipe our memories or was there an accident which gave us amnesia. I hope for the second one, that way there would not be somebody to fear and there's a chance we would regain our memories. We had been here around eight hours, I had worked out as the sun moved through the sky before the moon emerged from the shadows of space. I had no idea how I worked that out, it came as a natural instinct.

"Can we talk about something else?" I almost pleaded Tucker, I just wanted to stop thinking about what had happened. We needed to survive which I guess sitting around on a small beach didn't help. Sat on a beach with him. That's another unsure thing I wanted rid of, this familiar feeling with Tucker. When I think about him or I am near him, it feels like I knew him before. Did he feel the same way?

"Sure, what do you want to talk about?"

**TOM SYNDICATE**

**THE GREEN MAN**

_In the distance a sheep bleated, waking me up as though it was an alarm clock. At least I must of thought it was as a I waved my hand around searching for the snooze button. When I had finally realised that no, this was not an alarm clock but an actual living creature I stopped. In fact why was there a sheep? I was pretty sure I had never owned a sheep in my life, in fact I don't remember my life. My eyes flashed open to a small clearing in front of myself and the tree I was sat up against. Had I just fallen asleep here? I spotted the sheep a short distance away, grazing on long strands of greenery. Aren't sheep meant to be in herds?_

No one had noticed the fact that I had green skin, in fact I hadn't noticed. In all the madness I had barely noticed I was hardly even human, what exactly was I? The questions swirled round my head like a tornado and it took a lot to push them to the back of my mind. So many questions in less than a day. Plus I couldn't push back the panic feeling in my stomach, no matter how hard I tried. "Tom?" My daydreaming eyes ignored the hand waving in my face, "Tom!" A much louder and sterner voice snapped me out of it, and I met the gazes of three concerned faces staring back at me. "Are you okay?" Jordan furrowed his eyebrows worriedly, tilting his head slightly. It seems out of all of us he was being the most calm person, trying to look at the important stuff and not the panic. It suited him.

"Y-yeah!" I shook my head before waving him off and forcing a smile. Of course I wasn't okay, but I had to be brave I can't show any weaknesses, even if I did trust these people. "I'm fine, just zoned out. What were you saying?" I asked.

"We were just discussing what to do, I was going to go work on seeing if I can forage some food perhaps. Hopefully there won't be anything eatable here." Was he reply, he was already thinking about the survival of the group, but so was I.

"I'll look for shelter, maybe here's a tree we can sleep in for when it gets dark. Or anywhere safe at least." We both turned to Sonja and Tucker.

Sonja spoke first, "Can I just be left alone for a while? I promise I'll help out soon I just need to…" she let her sentence run out of words before dropping her gaze. I wonder how she's feeling? To wake up in not only a place without your memories, but to the injured. Did the injury happen here or before? The panic in my stomach flipped like a pancake.

"Yeah," Tucker spoke before announcing his task, "I'll look just forage, see if there's anything I can find to help out with anything. Who knows what washed up on the shores or has been left behind if people were here before us." He paused, looking back to Sonja. "I may be able to find something for your arm."

All four of us nodded to each other before Jordan, Tucker and I set off back towards the centre of the island. Behind us Sonja sat back down on the sand and tucked her knees under her chin, most likely deep in thought. As we reached the top of the hill that hid the strip of sand Tucker slowed his pace. "Is it bad I feel as though I know her." This caught both Jordan and myself by surprise.

"Why would you feel that?" Jordan raised an eyebrow in question as the three of us stopped at the bottom of the hill.

"Well I don't know that's what I was asking you!" Tucker retorted, how on earth did he already know Sonja?

"Maybe you and Sonja were close before all of this?" I asked, a hand on the back of my neck. I could be right maybe they were best friends or even together before our memories got wiped. But as far as I'm concerned I'm pretty sure these guys are complete strangers.


	5. Chapter 5

Okay I'm sorry but another tiny chapter, but fear not as more will be coming either tonight of tommorow. I'm currently busy busy busy as he moment with coursework xD the joys of education. Anyways I'd like to thank TheAmazingQwerty for her amazing and reassuring reviews. Thanks to you lot I know my story isn't a goal flop. So I guess enjoy!:

* * *

><p>JORDAN SPARKLEZ<p>

CAPTAIN SPARKLEY PANTS

So far I had only managed to collect some berries and a handful of bark, which didn't seem eatable. I knew it would be hard to find food around here since this place was deserted but I thought they'd be more than this. Sighing to myself, I pushed on, the others collecting other supplies. It wasn't exactly a big island, I mean I could shout Tom or Tucker's name and they'd here me easily. There was only a single tree, a cow and some random rabbits we hadn't spotted earlier. If only we had some weapons, I thought to myself as one rabbit spotted me before diving back into its burrow, then we could hunt them. Who knows how long we'll be here.

I continued to forage for various foods, not paying attention to the area around me which I will soon find was completely stupid of me. I would come to realise this as the sun fell and the moon rose into the sky, casting a eerie night on the blanket of darkness. Turning around I decided it would be a good idea it would be best to head back who knew what dangers could lurk on this island at night. As I swirled round on my feet, my heart stopped beating and my body shook. The green creature moved towards me with speed, it's red demon eyes lighting up its face. At first I thought it was Tom (his skin being green also), but I'm pretty damn sure he wasn't this ugly. The green thing rushed towards me, it's body seeming to enlarge the closer it got. I tried to run, but my reaction was too late, a loud BOOM enacted from where it was stood; behind me. My body was temporarily thrown into the air and it felt like I was flying for a moment. But then gravity decided to work and I fell, crashing into the newly blown dirt hole in the ground…


	6. Chapter 6

First of all I would like to apologies for the delay but I have been really busy over Christmas, so I haven't had chance to really upload anything. Sadly, for now I will be deleting this fan fiction as I haven't exactly planned it out, so I will be starting it again. First though I will be writing a new Mianite story that it will link up with. I would like to thank you all for your reviews and support with the story, hopefully when I re-write it, it will be much better and detailed. And hopefully I will be able to upload the first chapter of my story tonight.

Thanks. :3


End file.
